Team MouseTrap
Team MouseTrap (styled as TeamMouseTrap) was a father and son team from Bristol that fought in Series 3, 4, 5 and 7 of Robot Wars. The team also entered the first series of Robot Wars Extreme, and failed to qualify for Series 6. The Team Throughout their time in Robot Wars, the team consisted of Stan Launchbury, and his son Jason. From Series 4 onward, the team always dressed as Vermin Killers, in traditional red jackets with the team members' names on the left side of the outfit, to match the theme of their robot MouseTrap. Team MouseTrap's first entry was Triterobot, a triangular shaped robot with spikes that competed in Series 3. In Series 4, 5 and Extreme Series 1, the team entered their most famous and successful robot: MouseTrap, the robot the team takes their name from, a wedge shaped robot designed to resemble a conventional mousetrap and armed with a trapping device. In Series 5 and Extreme 1, the trapping weapon was upgraded with a blade on its guillotine. For Series 6, MouseTrap was modified to become Mutant MouseTrap, which was armed with a spinning drum weapon as opposed to MouseTrap's signature guillotine. However, it failed to qualify. The team also entered the clusterbot Black and Blue in Series 7, which consisted of two twins, both armed with spinning drums. Stan Launchbury was also on the team of Fire Service representative, Oblark, a competitor in the Forces Special. Stan was to enter his own MouseTrap machine into the special due to his connections to the fire service, but it was too badly damaged by S3 during the filming of Series 5 to compete. This fact leads to the assumption that Oblark was built primarily, if not entirely, by Team MouseTrap. Team MouseTrap's most successful attempt at the Robot Wars title was in Series 4, where they reached the Semi-Finals, defeating the seeded Evil Weevil along the way, falling to the seeded Stinger in the first round of the Semi-finals. MouseTrap was also nominated for the Best Newcomer Award, despite the fact the team competed in Series 3 with Triterobot, but the award went to Tornado. The team's other attempts at the Robot Wars title ended quickly; Triterobot and Black & Blue fell in the first round of their respective series, while MouseTrap fell to eventual series Semi-Finalist S3 in the second round. Robots Triterobot.JPG|Triterobot (Series 3) Themousetrap.jpg|MouseTrap (Series 4) Mousetraps5.jpg|MouseTrap (Extreme) Mousetrap.png|MouseTrap (Series 5) Black&Blue.png|Black and Blue (Series 7) Oblark.jpg|Oblark (Extreme) Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 5 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Stan Launchbury worked with Nicole Fletcher and Tom Butler (all three were fire cadets) to build Alpha One Zero Tango for the Techno Games 2001 Shot Putt competition. Alpha One Zero Tango scored 9.4 metres, and later 9.46 metres, setting a new world record on both occasions, coming second to Super Slinger. Alpha One Zero Tango was based on a fire engine, using the "ladder" on top to fire the shot. In the 2002 Series, Stan worked with Phillip Leach and Mahmoud El-Sharkway, another two fire cadets, to enter Hose-A, a rope climbing robot. Hose-A lost in the first round to Ascender 2, failing to complete its climb. Hose-A was shaped like a human, and dressed in a Fireman's uniform. Trivia *Team MouseTrap was one of only two former Semi-Finalist teams that fought in the Seventh Wars but were not seeded, the other being the King B Powerworks team. External Links *Team MouseTrap website (archived) Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in Techno Games